


Raspberry Monster

by jojolyne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, they work so well with each other, this pairing needs more love im sorry, wow hi my first fanfic in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolyne/pseuds/jojolyne
Summary: Akira and Ann go get crepes. I suck at summaries, but this pairing needs more love so I'm giving it to them.





	Raspberry Monster

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I LOVE ANNXAKIRA IT'S SO UNDERRATED AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. Anyway hi, this is just fluff. In this fan fiction they're not a pair yet, but Ann obviously has a crush on Akira lol. I gave Akira a slight accent since I personally think he's got a Kansai accent, it's hard capturing it in English so I kind of gave him a Midwestern accent by mistake since I'm from here OOPS. I also loved writing Ann in this fic if it wasn't obvious. I edited it myself so forgive me if there's any mistakes, I'm only human.
> 
> I may make more fanfics of these two, exploring their relationship. It's fun writing these two goofballs I have to say.

Clutching a fisted hand by her thumping chest, Ann had gathered up all the strength that she could to keep her composture around Akira. Ann knew deep down in her gut that she was a terrible actress, Ryuji rubbing it in whenever he could did  _ not _ help at all, much to Ann’s neverending annoyance. 

She still was not over that Akira had asked her out on a date,  _ a date! _ , to go eat crepes at her favorite little bakery. Ann had regretfully gotten used to Akira asking her to be his test subject for his coffee experiments a  _ ‘date’ _ destination. Not like she complained about it, free coffee is  _ always _ a bonus, but sometimes Akira's coffee turned out… just terrible. One of Akira’s coffee experimentions had nearly knocked Ann out once, his coffee did somehow manage to knock Yusuke out cold for a few hours.

“Ann? Are ya okay there?” Akira asked Ann as he stopped in his tracks to tap on Ann’s head, smirking teasingly. Eyes going wide as a slight blush appeared on her face, Ann shook her head and laughed in embarrassment. 

_ ‘I can't believe I lost track in my thoughts like that…  _ **_sigh_ ** _.’ _ Ann smiled softly at Akira, regaining the composture she had before. “I'm fine don't worry! I just can't believe I'm getting crepes today! It's been so long.” 

“True, we both have been so busy lately with Phantom Thief stuff lately that I haven't been able to go out like this lately too.” Akira mused out loud, walking alongside Ann once again. Ann had to admit to herself that Akira was ridiculously calm right now, she figured that he'd be as nervous as her. Akira really  _ was _ an ace at everything. 

“I've also been busier than usual with modeling lately.” Ann explained to Akira, with a slight exhausted tone of voice. She was helping out her agency by picking up the slack from other models that were skipping out on shoots, not that Anndidn't mind it since she loved modeling but doing Phantom Thief side jobs alongside modeling tired her out. Ann had been passing out as soon as she got home lately. 

“Ya still doin’ that modeling thing? I kinda figured you'd been neglecting it since becoming a Phantom Theif.” Ann was ready to call out Akira for his comment before he beat her to the punch and spoke up before she had the chance to. “I admire that about ya, I have to admit.”

**_Thump._ **

Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, Ann bit down on her bottom lip and tried her very best to calm down her thumping heart and nerves. This was getting very annoying, Ann didn't even know why she was so nervous around Akira lately. He was just a friend after all. “I-I wouldn't say that if I were you,  _ jeez _ . Akira, you're like an ace at everything you do if you haven't noticed yet!” Ann explained to Akira in embarrassment as she played with her hair absentmindedly. 

“... Uh, well if ya put it that way I suppose I am an ace.” Akira said to Ann as he tilted his head and scratched his cheek. “I’m also very lazy. If ya haven't noticed yet I never do my homework.” 

“Then how the  _ hell _ do you get such good grades?!” Ann asked Akira in confusion, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. 

“I do well on my tests and exams.” Akira said to Ann, smirking slightly. 

Ann’s eyebrow twitched slightly as she shook her head, Akira was just impossible to handle at times she had to admit. Continuing walking to the crepe shop, an awkward silence filled the air between her and Akira. Scrunching her eyebrows in annoyance about how awkward it had gotten, Ann stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Akira by the shoulders, catching him off guard. 

“Are ya okay there Ann?!” Akira asked Ann in surprise. Ann looked down at the ground, ashamed that she acted out like this in front of Akira. She  _ really _ wished that she'd stop letting her emotions get the best of her sometimes. 

“S-Sorry! I really hate awkward silences is all!” Ann said to Akira, letting go of his shoulders and rubbing the back of her head innocently. Akira shook his head as he put his hands in his school uniforms pockets, he clearly got that something else was up with Ann.

“Ya can tell me anything ya know, Ann. What's wrong?” Akira asked Ann, tugging on a loose strand of his messy curly hair. Ann stared at Akira in shock, she hadn't expected Akira to catch onto her troubles so easily. 

“I… I'm just jealous of you? You’re always so cool and calm in the most stressful of situations Akira, you even saved my life. I just wish I was that useful.” Ann confessed to Akira, her voice cracking towards the end. Akira stared at Ann in shock over her words, before shrugging and chuckling softly. 

“Ya are useful, Ann. Believe me when I say that ya are an important part of the group.” Akira said as he took a step toward Ann and smiled softly at her. 

**_Thump._ **

Face quickly turning a deep red from embarrassment at Akira's words, Ann quickly turned her head away from him and bit her bottom lip. Hearing Akira sigh, Ann was caught off guard when Akira embraced her. Blinking in confusion and scrunching up her eyebrows, Ann’s blush deepened to her hears as she wiggled around in Akira's arms. “W-Wha?! Akira what the hell?!” 

Ann had gathered up the courage to push Akira off of her after he held onto her for a bit too long. Looking at him with a bewildered expression, Ann’so expression quickly changed to annoyance as Akira chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Whoops, sorry ‘bout that. I thought ya just needed a hug is all.” Akira explained to Ann, as he had a small smirk on his face.

Turning around to walk again, Ann rolled her eyes as a hint of blush was still left on her face. “Never change Akira,  **_jeez_ ** .” 


End file.
